Lemuridae
by Asrial
Summary: Vous cryez que Shion est humain vous ? Tss, ca se saurait warning : mpreg


Lemuridae

Lemuridae

WARNING : MPREG

Shion secoua doucement la tête tout en camouflant comme il le pouvait son amusement.

Il s'était douté que Camus et Milo ne mettraient pas longtemps à venir le voir après le déménagement de DeathMask.  
L'italien s'était pointé dans son bureau en plein milieu d'une réunion pour lui annoncer qu'il déménageait du quatrième au douzième.  
Il n'avait pas attendu la réponse du pope pour redescendre finir de transporter ses affaires de sa Maison dans celle du Poisson.

Cette apparente défection n'avait pas étonné le pope.

DM était bien plus stable depuis qu'Aphrodite lui avait fait comprendre qu'un crabe ne pouvait aller qu'avec un poisson et lui avait intimé de s'occuper de lui.  
Complètement perdu, le pauvre italien avait obéit comme toujours a son ami et avait commencé à lui faire la cours comme le lui avait ordonné le poisson.

Très vite, le couple avait passé les préliminaires pour déranger les voisins de façon nocturne (parfois diurne aussi d'ailleurs).

Suffisamment en tout cas pour que Milo vienne en trainant son Camus derrière lui pour profiter lui aussi des largesses du pope.  
Un peu moins brutal que le Cancer, le scorpion avait demandé la permission de s'installer chez son Verseau.  
Il aurait bien proposé l'inverse mais Camus était trop casanier pour vraiment se plaire ailleurs que chez lui. Tout ce qui intéressait Milo, à contrario, c'était de rester avec son français. La décision avait donc été vite prise.

Shion n'était que trop content de laisser les deux hommes emménager ensemble.  
Aucune guerre ne se profilait a l'horizon et ce n'était pas comme si les deux couples étaient partit s'installer ailleurs où ils auraient été inutiles….Au Japon par exemple…

"- Vous pouvez, vous pouvez…Amusez vous et ne dérangez pas trop les voisins… Aphro est assez bruyant comme ca."

Milo se fendit d'un grand sourire plein de dents tandis que Camus rosissait doucement et baissait le nez avant de toussoter doucement.

Le scorpion reprit la main de son amant dans la sienne et l'entraina vers la sortit, ravi.

C'était une nouvelle vie a deux qu'ils entamaient et il comptait bien la réussir celle là.

Le pope secoua la tête en les regardant sortir du grand hall de son temple.  
Le couple de chevaliers d'or était la dernière doléance de la journée, ce qui était aussi bien.

Shion était un peu fatigué depuis le matin. Ce qui était quand même un comble pour un pope en pleine forme, dans la force de l'âge et qui avait recommencé l'entrainement. Bon, c'était peut-être ca aussi. Il y avait près de deux cent cinquante ans qu'il n'avait pas eut de courbatures et celles du matin même l'avaient un peu fait pester.

Il devait admettre à son grand désarroi que Mu était bien plus en forme que lui !

Heureusement, en gentil petit mouton adorable, le chevalier du bélier l'avait aidé à s'y remettre plutôt que de se moquer de lui alors qu'il aurait bien eut le droit.  
C'était étrange de ce retrouvé, même si ne serait que pour quelques temps, l'élève de son élève.

Un petit sourire monta aux lèvres du pope.

Il pourrait enfin finir l'entrainement de Mu, lui apprendre les quelques techniques qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui montrer et que le jeune chevalier n'aurait probablement même pas imaginé.

Il avait la possibilité de passer un peu de temps avec son agneau, voir même, de l'enlever une fois de temps en temps a ses frères pour passer quelques heures en tête a tête avec lui…et Kiki…Ne pas oublier Kiki…

A eux trois, ils formaient une famille a plus d'un sens.  
Ils étaient originaires du même village, du même peuple et de la même espèce.

Lorsqu'il avait prit Mu sous son aile, Shion s'était amusé à faire un peu de généalogie.  
Comme il s'en doutait, il était l'arrière grand oncle du jeune homme.

Et si lui-même était un "retrempé", Mu en était un également.

Il n'y avait que Kiki dont la même était humaine. De ce que le bélier lui avait expliqué, le mini agneau était un cadeau laissé par un membre de leur race à une pauvre paysanne qui n'avait rien demandé à l'étranger venu n'abriter pendant l'hiver chez elle.

"- Bonjour Grand pope !"

Shion salua Ayoros.

Comme souvent, son frère était venu s'entrainer avec lui.  
Le lion semblait avoir un peu de mal à se faire à l'idée que son grand frère adoré était revenu pour de bon et qu'il n'allait pas s'évaporer dans la nature

Attendrit et concilient, le Sagittaire laissait son petit frère lui tourner autour comme un chiot devant une baballe neuve.  
Il finirait par se calmer….

Gentiment, il posa une main sur la nuque d'Aiolia.

Immédiatement, le lionceau cessa de sauter partout pour se bouiner contre lui.

"- Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?"

"- Tout va bien….Il est juste étrange de revenir a la vie dans un corps de 27 ans quand vous l'avez quitté dans un corps de 14. Mais vous devez connaitre ca, grand pope." Sourit le Sagittaire avant tendresse en cajolant Aiolia.

Le lion soupira doucement.

C'était tellement agréable de recevoir des marques d'affections après presque quinze ans d'ostracisme.

"- Et toi Aiolia ?"

"- Content…Juste content…" Avoua le chevalier

Shion tapota l'épaule d'Ayoros avant de continuer sa descente vers les arènes.  
Il avait prit cette habitude lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'un corps de dix huit ans ne subissait plus de l'arthrite à en faire casser les articulations.

Il passa dans la maison en train d'être vidée du Scorpion puis dans celle toujours vide de la Balance.  
Un petit soupir lui échappa.  
Jeune à nouveau, comme Dokho, il avait espéré un peu que….Bref….Il avait longuement attendu pour rien une première fois. Il avait une seconde chance et ne comptait pas la gâcher encore. Si la balance restait sourde à sa voix et bien il irait roucouler pour un autre.  
Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile a trouver que ca…..Il était plutôt bien fait de sa personne, avait une culture certaine, était un amant tout a fait correcte, il finirait bien par trouver chaussure a son pied, fourreau a son épée et compagnon a son bras.  
Et sinon et bien… Il lui resterait toujours le harem…  
Flute à la fin !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il traversa les autres maisons jusqu'à celle du Bélier.  
Sans prendre garde, il poussa la porte du petit appartement qu'occupait son élève pour se figer sur le seuil, la bouche ouverte.

Assit sur la table de la cuisine, Mu dévorait de baiser Shaka qui avait passé ses mains sous sa chemise et cherchait à tâtons à lui retirer.

Les joues roses, le pope voulu faire demi-tour sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas gêner le jeune couple dans ses ébats mais une douleur terrible lui cisailla le ventre.  
Un petit cri lui échappa, suffisant pour faire se séparer les deux amants.

Les joues roses, Mu allait rembarrer son maitre lorsqu'il Shion se plia en deux de douleur.

"- SHION !

Le petit mouton sauta de la table pour se porter près de son maitre, imité par Shaka donc la colère instantanée s'était évaporée devant le visage crayeux du pope.

Les mains crispées sur le ventre, le pope lâcha un deuxième cri étouffé avant de se laisser glisser au sol.

"- Shion, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Le pauvre agneau paniqué souleva son maitre pour aller le poser sur le canapé. Shion se tortilla sur le sofa pour se recroqueviller en position fœtale.

"- Mu qu'est ce qu'il a ?" S'inquiéta Shaka.

"- Mais j'en sais rien !!!"

"- C'est toi le guérisseur !"

Si Mu paniquait, ils ne pourraient rien faire pour le pope qui haletait lourdement, les yeux clos sous la douleur qui lui arquait les reins.

Shaka prit une décision.

_"- Mes frères !!!"_

Immédiatement, tous les chevaliers d'or furent à l'écoute.  
Certains étaient des burnes en émission télépathique mais tous pouvaient entendre.

_"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"_ Répondit Saga le premier.

Des douze chevaliers d'or, il était celui qui avait la voix mentale la plus forte. Suffisamment pour faire grimacer Shaka.

_"- Désolé."_

Immédiatement, la voix mentale décrue de quelques décibels.

_"- Shion est en train de se tordre de douleur chez Mu."_

Machinalement, tous les chevaliers se tournèrent mentalement vers leur ainé à tous. Saga avait été pope et même s'il avait volé sa place, ils s'étaient suffisamment remit a lui pour le laisser prendre les décisions.

_"- Milo ?"_

Une vague chaleureuse fut la seule émission du Scorpion pour prouver qu'il écoutait bien. Il était presque aussi mauvais émetteur qu'Aiolia.

_"- File chez Mu. Aphro, tu connais bien le palais du pope, fais préparer les appartements de Shion. Les autres, ben….on verra bien."_

Un grand vide parcourut la toile mentale créée machinalement par Shaka lors de son appel, signe évident que le gémeau avait rompu la communication, probablement pour rejoindre la maison du Bélier.  
Une a une, toutes les présences quittèrent la toile mentale pour ne laisser que Shaka, debout au milieu du salon de Mu.

La communication n'avait pas prit plus de quelques secondes.

"- Merci…" Murmura le petit mouton, les yeux emplis de panique.

La situation de Shion ne s'améliorait pas, loin de là. S'il avait arrêté de se tordre sur le canapé, le pope s'était immobilisé, les mains crispées dans celles de Mu. Sa respiration sifflante n'était pas encourageante et son teint cireux non plus.

Il ne fallut que quelques instants à Saga pour arriver dans la première maison, précédé par Aldébaran.  
Un a un, tous les chevaliers a part Aphrodite et DM s'étaient retrouvés dans le temple du Bélier.

Avec Mu trop paniqué pour faire usage de ses talents de guérisseur…

"- Tu en a mit du temps, Milo !"

Le scorpion rosit.

"- Nous étions occupés." Siffla Camus sur les talons de son amant.

Milo s'accroupit près de Shion.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Milo ?" S'inquiéta Mu.

"- Ce que je peux."

"- Mais…"

"- Mu, Milo est le meilleur guérisseur du Sanctuaire juste après toi et tu n'es pas en état de t'occuper de ton maitre alors laisse le faire, tu veux ?"

Shaka força Mu à lâcher son maitre et l'éloigna un peu

Visiblement nerveux, Milo se frotta les mains sur les jambes de son pantalon.

Il effleura doucement le front du pope avant de grimacer, il était brulant. Rien que la fièvre était suffisamment dangereuse pour qu'il s'en occupe avant tout le reste.

"- Camus, tu veux bien le rafraichir ?"

Obéissant, Camus posa une main sur le pope pour faire glisser une infime proportion de son cosmos sur sa peau.  
Shion se détendit un peu.  
La douleur était encore là mais les a côtés s'estompaient.

Il trouva la force de se relever un peu.

"- Je vais bien…Ce n'est…rien…"

"- Permettez nous d'en douter." Murmura doucement Saga. "Milo ?"

"- Ca…Ca risque de faire un peu mal." Prévint le scorpion en sortant la griffe écarlate.

Mu lâcha un petit cri et il fallut les forces combinées de Shaka, Aldébaran et Ayoros pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur le scorpion.  
Le front plissé de concentration, le jeune chevalier posa tout doucement la griffe juste à la base de la gorge de Shion et appuya a peine.  
Une infime goute de sang perla, Shion lâcha un petit cri étouffé puis sombra dans l'inconscience.

Juste avant, il ne put que penser qu'il fallait impérativement qu'il parle de certaines choses à son élève. L'avoir vu dans la situation compromettante dans laquelle il l'avait trouvé était bien plus dangereux que le petit mouton pouvait l'envisager.

Heureusement, il n'en avait pas encore conscience.  
Mais le brutal réveil d'une partie de l'anatomie du pope ne lui laissait pas le choix. Bientôt, ce serait le tour de Mu.  
Il avait d'ailleurs bien de la chance que rien ne lui soit arrivé jusqu'à présent.  
Avec un peu de chance, le jeune bélier n'en était encore qu'à jouer a touche pipi avec la vierge. Ce serait aussi bien…Et qu'il en reste là le temps qu'il se remette !

_"- Dormez." _Imposa la voix mentale d'Ayoros.

Le sagittaire avait toujours été très doué pour imposer sa volonté.

Milo lâcha un gros soupir.  
Au moins, Shion dormait.  
Il ne sentirait pas la suite.

"- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver." Avoua le Scorpion.

Il y avait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait appel au talent de guérisseur très particulier que se transmettaient les scorpions de génération en génération.

"- Tu as déjà fait plus dur." Le rassura la voix calme de Saga.

L'ainé des gémeaux avait endossé le rôle de remplaçant du pope avec une aisance confondante.

Près de son amant, Camus fixait Milo avec stupeur.  
Son Milo ? Guérisseur ? Il lui avait caché beaucoup de choses comme ca ?

Il secoua la tête.  
Pour après les questions. Pour l'instant, il fallait surtout s'occuper du pope.

Milo appuya un peu plus son ongle contre la gorge de Shion.  
Lentement, il fit entrer une infime partie de son cosmos dans le sang de l'ancien bélier.  
Nettoyé de toute volonté d'agression et de destruction, le cosmos du scorpion circula dans les veines de Milo comme un poison rapide mais sans le moindre danger.

Le plus dur était pour lui de garder la tête froide et de comprendre les informations qu'il en recevait.  
Après de longues minutes où il avait finit par plonger dans une transe légère, suffisante pour ne pas se rendre compte que Saga, Shaka puis finalement Mu s'étaient branchés a lui, le scorpion refit surface.

"- Il n'y a rien…de dangereux…"

Il avait cherché ses mots.  
Il y avait bien des choses anormales. Mais justement parce qu'elles étaient anormales, il n'arrivait pas à les analyser.

Mais de quelque chose de dangereux, de morbide ou de létal, il n'y avait pas trace dans l'organisme du pope.

A sa grande surprise, Mu acquiesça.

"- En effet…."

Saga confia le scorpion épuisé aux mains de son amant puis souleva Shion dans ses bras.

"- Ramenons le chez lui…On verra quand il se réveillera.

Encore inquiet comme une chatte avant la mise bas, Mu suivit de près son maitre.

Comme une petite troupe d'enfants suivant leur mère malade, les chevaliers d'or remontèrent en procession jusqu'au temple du pope.

Saga laissa le soin a Mu de mettre son professeur au lit.  
Dans le même temps, Camus avait mit son amant dans le sien.

"- Guérisseur, mon Milo ?" Le ton n'était pas accusateur, juste curieux.

Camus était devenu un maitre dans l'art d'utiliser sa voix comme une arme.

Le scorpion baissa les yeux ?

"- Tous les scorpions le sont…"

Un pu désolé, il soupira.

Il n'utilisait que très rarement ses talents.  
Il ne les avait vraiment utilisés qu'une seule fois, bien des années auparavant.  
Il n'avait que quinze ans a l'époque  
Camus avait été obligé de partir en Sibérie avec Hyoga et Isaak au grand désespoir de l'arachnide.

Il avait passé les années suivantes à faire la navette entre Sanctuaire, il de Milo et Sibérie.

C'était pendant un bref séjour au Sanctuaire qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'une jeune apprentie et qu'il avait eut l'occasion d'utiliser son pouvoir pour la dernière fois.  
Il avait trouvé la pauvre enfant, une apprentie argent d'a peine quinze ans, en larmes dans un coin du Sanctuaire, une dague a la main.  
L'adolescente cherchait le courage de se tuer.

Il avait fallut de longues négociations au jeune chevalier du scorpion dont la voix muait à peine pour lui faire lâcher l'arme. Ho, il aurait pu la lui arracher mais mieux valait qu'elle le fasse elle-même.

Finalement, la jeune fille s'était effondrée dans ses bras en pleurant.

Il avait invité l'adolescente dans ses appartements.

Ca avait été le début de sa réputation sulfureuse.  
Il n'avait pas su a l'époque la réputation de l'adolescente ni ce qui l'avait causé.

Lorsque la jeune apprentie lui avait avouée qu'elle portait un enfant, qu'elle n'avait pas eut le choix de sa conception, et que depuis, tous les garçons la traitait de catin à cause des trois apprentis qui s'enorgueillissaient de l'avoir agressé, le sang du Scorpion n'avait fait qu'un tour  
Il avait soigné la jeune fille puis était monté voir le Pope.  
Il avait eut de la chance.

Ce n'était pas le psychopathe qui était aux commandes ce jour là, mais bien le jeune homme que tous appréciaient.

Après explications, Saga avait chargé Milo de faire respecter la Loi du Sanctuaire.

Il n'avait pas fallut une heure au Scorpion pour rapporter les têtes des trois apprentis violeurs.

Avant de partir, le gémeau déguisé avait conseillé son cadet.

Il serait…aussi bien….que la jeune fille….perde…de façon impromptue cette vie qu'elle n'avait pas voulu concevoir.  
Ce serait un nouveau départ pour elle et un début de guérison.

Milo avait accepté avant de demander une faveur en son nom personnel.  
La jeune fille devait passer son épreuve pour obtenir son armure dans la semaine mais n'aurait pas la force de se remettre de ses émotions et d'un avortement en prime.

Si le pope pouvait donc accéder à sa requête et accorder un délai….

Avec la promesse d'un mois de battement pour la jeune fille, Milo était retourné à sa Maison.  
Il y avait trouvé une jeune apprentie effrayé et en larmes.

Avait-elle finie par faire ce dont tous l'accusaient ?

Le chevalier d'or l'avait rassurée. Elle ne s'était pas vendue pour avoir sa protection.  
D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de ses agresseurs. La leçon qu'ils avaient reçut, en plus d'être définitive, avait de quoi calmer les ardeurs des plus tordus des gamins.  
Avant de leur trancher la tête, ils les avaient châtrés…

La jeune amazone avait remercié longuement le chevalier avant qu'il lui annonce la bonne nouvelle. Si elle le souhaitait, il la débarrasserait du fardeau dont elle ne voulait pas.  
C'était la première fois que le jeune scorpion avait utilisé la pleine mesure de son pouvoir de guérisseur.  
Il avait utilisé l'aiguille écarlate pour débarrasser le corps de l'apprentie de la petite vie qui s'y accrochait. Il avait été désolé de la faire, mais c'était pour le mieux. Le laisser naitre aurait été la certitude de gâcher deux vies. Il avait recommandé l'âme de la petite masse de cellule, si tant est qu'elle en avait déjà une, a Athéna puis avait dirigé son cosmos dessus.

Le seul dommage collatéral de l'opération avait été le matelas du Chevalier d'or, taché du sang de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle avait expulsé l'embryon.

Pendant un mois, la jeune femme était restée dans le temple du Scorpion.  
D'abord à se remettre, ensuite, à se débarrasser de ses angoisses, puis a s'entrainer avec le chevalier d'or.  
Lorsqu'elle avait réussit l'épreuve d'obtention de son armure, elle avait sauté au cou du scorpion pour le remercier.

Puis les choses avaient suivies leur chemin et leurs routes ne s'étaient plus recroisées qu'occasionnellement.  
Il avait apprit par hasard que la jeune femme, chevalier d'argent de la Colombe (1) était devenue le professeur d'une phalange de jeunes filles.

Camus déposa un gros baiser sur la joue de son amant.

"- Je savait que tu avais bon cœur, mon amour."

Le scorpion rosit, le nez bas.

"- Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ?"

Le verseau secoua la tête.

"- Comment le pourrais-je mon cœur ? Tu as été généreux et attentionné. Tout ce que doit être une chevalier d'or…Et…j'avoue que je suis rassuré."

A l'époque, il s'était inquiété de ne pas voir le scorpion pendant plusieurs semaines. En général, son ami venait le voir au moins une fois tous les dix jours.

"- J'ai cru…Que tu ne voulais plus être mon ami…"

Milo bailla lourdement.

"- Idiot…"

Camus lui caressa le front.

"- Repose-toi…"

"- Shion…"

"- Les autres nous tiendrons au courant s'il se passe quelque chose." Le rassura encore le Verseau.

Milo se renfonça dans le lit de son compagnon.

"- Tu restes avec moi ?"

"- Pour toujours mon cœur…"

Content, le Scorpion s'endormit d'un coup, comme une bougie qu'on souffle. Il s'était épuisé à examiner le pope. Peut-être devrait-il plus travailler ce coté de ses talents…Maintenant qu'ils étaient en paix, ce serait un soulagement que de pouvoir guérir avec le même cosmos qui lui avait permit de tuer si souvent sans le moindre remord.

Dans le temple du pope, l'ambiance n'était pas aux roucoulades, loin de là.  
Assemblés dans le salon des appartements du pope, les dix chevaliers d'or n'en finissaient plus de s'inquiéter.  
Chacun aurait du rentrer dans sa maison mais aucun ne parvenait à partir.  
Shion était un élément de stabilité indispensable pour eux. Tant qu'il était là, tout allait bien. Il prenait les décisions, il les surveillait, il les grondait à l'occasion, mais il était là et tout allait bien.  
Sans lui….Sans lui, le spectre des années de crises repointait le bout de son nez.  
Pour eux, Shion était comme un grand frère, un papa et un confident tout a la fois.  
Ils avaient besoin de lui malgré leur âge.

Ils avaient bien plus besoin de sa présence que de celle d'Athéna quelque part.  
Dans leur esprit de petit enfant, Shion était associé aux années heureuses, à la paix et au calme.  
Le Sanctuaire sans lui n'était plus "la maison", ce n'était plus que le sanctuaire d'Athéna…

Bouiné contre son poisson, DM finit par bougonner.

"- Alors il a quoi le vieux ?"

Aphrodite lui balança une claque sur la nuque sans même le regarder.

"- Mu ? Saga ?"

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient.

"- Je n'ai rien de bien méchant." Soupira le pope en sortant en chancelant de sa chambre. "Vous êtes tous restés là ?"

"- Camus a été mettre Milo au lit. Mu n'était pas en état de vous examiner."

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Désolé pour la frayeur que vous avez du avoir, mais ce n'était vraiment rien."

Les dix chevaliers d'or lui dédièrent un regard polaire.

Shion se sentit rosir.

"- Je ne vous ment pas !"

C'était vrai après tout. Ce n'était rien. Pas agréable, mais heureusement, ca n'arrivait qu'une seul fois. Les autres…désagréments…n'étaient que matinaux en général et facilement camouflables et oblitérables.

Son regard courut sur ses cadets.  
Certains visages étaient ravagés par l'angoisse, d'autre simplement ennuyés, mais tous montrait de l'inquiétude a divers degrés.

Le pope ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Lorsqu'une rapide pointe de douleur lui traversa le ventre, il la censura sans peine.  
A présent, il les attendait.

"- Alors, vous avez quoi ?" Aboya encore DM.

Il n'aimait pas tout ce qui changeait ses habitudes.  
Et un pope malade était une rupture flagrante de ses habitudes de grand père qui confinaient au TOC.

Shion soupira doucement.

Il 'appuya un peu sur Mu pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"- Rien de grave….Mais je vous promets !!!" Insista le pope sous les regards lourds de ses jeunes chevaliers.

"- Ce n'est pas une réponse."

"- Non, mais vous devrez vous en contenter !"

"- Shion…" Insista Saga, le regard glacé.

Le pope soupira une fois de plus.

"- C'est juste…Comment dire…Mon espèce est sensible à certaines maturations que ne subissent pas les humains. C'est tout."

"- Comment ca votre espèce ?"

Shaka fixa Mu avec un rien d'appréhension.

"- Tu n'es pas humain ?"

"- Mais…Si !!! Enfin…Je crois ?"

La voix de Mu s'était faite suppliante.

Shion caressa le bras de son élève.

"- Techniquement, non. Et Kiki, a moitié…"

"- Vous êtes quoi alors ?"

"- Des lémures."

"- Des quoi ?"

"- Juste des derniers descendants d'une peuplade disparue depuis longtemps…"

"- Ho…"

DM se rassit.

Shion pouvait bien être un épi de mais monté en graine, du moment qu'il restait pope, il s'en fichait.

"- Et c'est quoi cette maturation ?" Insista Saga sans lâcher le morceau.

"- On peut dire que c'est le passage à l'âge adulte, si on veut." S'amusa Shion.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Mu.

"- Je me suis jamais écroulé en hurlant de douleur !" Protesta le jeune mouton, encore choqué de la nouvelle de son inhumanité.

"- Pas encore…" Souffla Shion.

"- Comment ca "Pas encore ?" Se hérissa Shaka.

"- Ca pourrait ne jamais lui arriver." Le rassura Shion.

La vierge prit l'agneau dans ses bras pour le consolé.

"- Vous êtes bien compliqués." Protesta le Cancer avant de prendre Aphrodite par la main. "Viens, on s'en va. C'est pire que des histoires de gonzesses tout ca !"

Ho si le Cancer avait su….

Shion soupira sans bruit.  
Ca allait être simple encore.

Un a un, les chevaliers d'or se retirèrent, encouragé par le pope.

Oui, il allait très bien. Non, ca ne se renouvellerait pas. Non, il ne leur en dirait pas plus. Oui, c'était promis, s'il ne se sentait pas bien, il se ferait soigner.

Bientôt ne restèrent plus que Mu et Shaka avec Shion.

La vierge semblait déterminée à rester avec les deux moutons

Shion finit par s'agacer un peu.

"- Shaka, tout va bien."

"- Oui mais…"

"- Je dois discuter avec Mu en tête à tête."

L'indous finit par se retirer a son tour, non sans avoir fait promettre a Mu de s'arrêter chez lui lorsqu'il redescendrait…S'il redescendait…  
Il connaissait assez Mu pour être quasi certain que l'agneau resterait avec son maitre jusqu'au lendemain.

Confortablement bouiné dans les bras de son maitre, Mu finit par demander.

"- Pas humain ?"

"- Non…Pas du tout."

"- Et kiki ?"

"- Sa mère est humaine. Nous, nous sommes des retrempés."

"- Des quoi ?"

"- Ca veux dire que nos deux parents sont des Lémures, mais pas forcément a part entière… C'est compliqué." Prévint-il le jeune chevalier."

"- Explique !"

"- Et bien… Est un lémure tous ceux qui ont au moins ¼ de sang lemure. Ca se traduit par les points." Sourit-il en montrant les points qu'ils avaient tous les deux à la place des sourcils." Avec moins d'un quart de sang, le sang humain prend le dessus. Les retrempés, sont ceux qui ont pour parents des lemure a au moins 50%. Cela fait de nous de purs lémures puisque nos gènes sont plus puissant que les gènes humains."

"- Ho…"

Le pauvre agneau ne comprenait pas trop.

Shion prit pitié de son élève.  
Il voulait juste savoir s'il allait finir par se tordre de douleur sur le sol un jour prochain…

"- Je doute que tu subisses la même chose que moi…."

"- Mais…"

"- Tu as déjà vingt ans passé…Et je sais que j'ai plus de deux siècles mais j'ai récupéré un corps identique en tout point à celui de les dix huit ans. J'ai juste subit au même moment ce que j'avais déjà eut une fois. C'est tout."

Un peu rassuré, le petit mouton prit son maitre dans ses bras.  
Il n'aimait pas l'idée des douleurs de Shion mais été rassuré de ne pas subir la même chose.

"- Alors ca ne m'arrivera pas ?"

Shion ne pouvait mentir à son élève. Arranger la vérité, oui. Mentir….

"- Ca peut arriver. Mais tu es déjà bien vieux pour ça."

Et puis, s'il ne l'avait pas déjà subit, c'était presque une certitude absolue que personne au Sanctuaire n'était compatible.

Certains avaient toutes les chances…  
Rassuré, Mu posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son maitre.

"- Je peux rester avec toi ?"

Ils n'étaient qu'en milieu d'après midi mais n'avait pas envie de quitter son maitre.

"- Et Kiki ?"

"- Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller."

Après tout, à l'âge de l'enfant, lui portait déjà son armure.

Content, Shion se détendit dans l'étreinte de son jeune élève.  
La douleur n'était plus qu'un rappel sourd et pulsant.  
Rien de méchant.  
Et puis, cette douleur l'avait suivit pendant des années avant de se calmer totalement.

***

C'est la douleur qui réveilla le pope.

Gentiment, il repoussa Mu qui dormait dans ses bras et roula sur le ventre.

Il glissa un poing sous lui.

La pression sur son ventre soulagea un peu la brulure jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'estompe à un niveau supportable.

"- Shion ?"

Le pope se redressa.

"- Bonjour Mu. Bien dormit ?"

Le jeune bélier rosit.

Il avait admirablement bien dormit. Bien mieux qu'avec Shaka les rares fois où ils avaient passés la nuit ensemble (en tout bien tout honneur).

"- Je dors toujours bien avec toi."

Le pope secoua la tête, amusé.

"- Tu vas mieux ce matin ?"

"- La grande forme."

"- Sur hein ?"

"- Mais oui…"

Si on oubliait la douleur qui allait le suivre pendant les ho…au bas mot…soixante ans à venir, c'était la forme !

Il se sortit du lit.

"- Douche ?"

Le petit mouton suivit son maitre avec empressement. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient rit leur douche ensemble remontait a bien ses années.

Une fois rafraichit et habillés, les deux hommes passèrent a la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

"- heu….bonjour…."

Immédiatement, les dix chevaliers d'or qui faisaient le pied de grue depuis l'aube dans la pièce bondirent sur leurs pieds pour observer le pope sous le nez.

Shion se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler.  
Bon…Cette fois, il en était sur.

Ils étaient au moins deux, voir trois dans le lot avec être compatibles avec lui…Foutue physiologie de merde !

Saga repéra immédiatement la brusque pâleur du pope.

"- Vous êtes encore malade ?"

"- Mais non…"

"- Vous êtes tout pale."

"- Vous m'avez juste fait peur. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez là, c'est tout."

Saga l'observa encore un instant.

"- Bon…D'accord…"

Le gémeau et son jumeau se retirèrent les premiers. Ils avaient des choses à faire.  
Un à un, chaque chevalier vint physiquement aux nouvelles.  
Ils avaient besoin d'être sur et certain que leur pope allait bien.

Lorsque Shaka, Shura et Aphrodite l'effleurèrent, le pope dut se retenir de fuir en courant.

Non mais franchement !

Il finit néanmoins par réussir à chasser tout le monde de son temple, a part Mu.

Le petit agneau eut besoin d'encore quelques assurances avant de rentrer chez lui.

Une fois seul sur son canapé, Shion remonta son t-shirt et passa une main sur son ventre ferme et musclé.

Les marques verdâtres, un peu comme des bleus de quelque jours, s'étalaient de chaque coté de son abdomen.  
Ca plus la douleur….

"- Youpi…je croyais être débarrassé de ca…Et merde !"

Il allait devoir faire attention.

Un contact un peu insistant entre lui et l'un des trois chevaliers risquait d'avoir un résultat qu'aucun des trois ne voudrait imaginer…Et que lui en ai envie depuis des siècles n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.  
Il était le pope, âgé de près de 250 ans, il était bien trop vieux, responsable et respectable pour ca.

"- Vous êtes blessé !" S'emporta une voix chargée de colère.

Shion sursauta et se recouvrit.

"- Shura ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Je savais bien que vous n'étiez pas en forme ! Je l'ai sentit tout a l'heure, vous étiez crispé et vous aviez des spasmes."

Le chevalier d'or posa une main sur le ventre du pope, entrainant immédiatement une lourde crampe abdominale.

Shion repoussa le jeune chevalier.  
Comment lui expliquer que c'était sa proximité qui causait ca ?

"- Laissez-moi appeler Milo au moins. Lui, il ne dira rien si c'est ce que vous voulez."

"- Je ne suis pas malade !"

"- Ha oui ?" Le capricorne commençait à s'échauffer un peu.

Depuis leur retour à la vie…Et même avant, depuis qu'Hadès les avaient fait revenir pour attaquer le sanctuaire, Shura nourrissait de coupables pensées pour le pope.  
Viril et doux à la fois, puissant, tranquille… Shion l'attirait comme aucune femme, ou même aucun homme ne l'avait fait.

Et puis…Shura devait bien admettre que s'il choisissait toujours ses maitresses frêle et fragiles, il n'aimait pas prendre ses amants dans le même registre. Un homme come Aphrodite n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui. Un homme devait être protecteur, plus fort…un pilier sur lequel s'appuyer…Shion avait tout pour lui plaire. Et avec son physique, il ne sentait pas sa virilité en danger comme il aurait pu se sentir face à Saga ou DeathMask.

Voir le pope malade l'inquiétait. Savoir qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance le blessait.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Il s'accroupir devant Shion, le visage marqué par la détresse.  
Gentiment, il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

"- Je…Nous sommes tous inquiets pour vous."

Shion dut agripper le canapé fermement pour retenir ses reflexes.  
Il ne devait pas céder à son instinct.  
Il ne devait pas sauter sur cet adorable chevalier d'or qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux bleus…

Il ne devait pas l'embrasser fougueusement et glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements même si ca soulageait la brulure.

Il ne devait pas….Et merde.

Shura fit un petit bond en arrière, choqué.

Le pope venait de l'embrasser ! Et pas un petit bisou en plus !! Il pouvait encore sentir son gout, la texture de sa langue sur la sienne, la chaleur de sa peau sur ses paumes.

"- Mais…Qu'est ce que vous faites ?"

Les joues roses, Shion se racla la gorge.

"- Dé…Désolé…je n'aurais….pas dut…."

La stupeur du caprin disparue, remplacée par autre chose.  
Shion retint une grimace.

Il venait de blesser le chevalier

"- Shura…."

"- Je vais vous laisser."

Raide comme la justice, le capricorne fuit littéralement le Temple, laissant le pope derrière lui à la fois perplexe, soulagé et anxieux.

Perplexe de la réaction du chevalier, il ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à lui quand même.

Soulagé parce que la brulure s'était éteinte provisoirement dès que leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées.

Anxieux parce que son propre maitre l'avait prévenu des risques à ne pas prendre dans son état.

Heureusement, Aphrodite n'était qu'un étage plus bas.  
Si la brulure revenait en le croisant, pour lui demander des roses par exemple, ce baiser serait sans conséquence.

"- Et en avant pauvre forçat…"

Agacé, il sortit de son temple pour aller demander de quoi faire quelques vases.

Ne souhaitant pas tomber sur un couple des plus amoureux très occupé, il toqua à la porte de l'appartement du Temple des Poissons et attendit.

Aphrodite finit par venir lui ouvrir, le cheveu un peu en bataille et les pommettes roses.

Shion ne put retenir un petit sourire attendrit.

"- J'ai bien fait d'attendre sur le pas de la porte…"

La roseur du Poisson monta de quelques degrés.

"- Que puis-je pour vous grand pope ?"

"- Quand tu ne seras plus occupé à jouer les plateaux de fruit de mer avec le crabe, pourras-tu me mettre de coter quelques roses ? Celles qui sentent si bon et qui détendent si bien ?"

Ecarlate à présent, Aphrodite hocha la tête.

"- Bien…Bien sur…" Souffla le jeune homme lorsqu'une main qui n'était pas la sienne l'attrapa par la taille.

"- Bonjour DeathMask.

L'italien grogna un peu.  
Il voulait quoi encore le chef de troupeau ?

"- Un peu de tenue !" Siffla Aphrodite lorsque DM lui mordilla le cou.

"- J'en ai." Ronronna le Cancer avec une pointe d'humour.

"- ANGELO !!!"

Le crabe mordilla encore un peu la nuque de son compagnon avant que Shion ne les quitte.

"- Je vous laisse. Amusez vous bien tous les deux."

"- Oui, à plus tard." Souffla Aphrodite qui ne l'écoutait déjà plus, bien décidé à faire la leçon à son poulpesque camarade.

Attendrit et rassuré, la douleur était revenue en force, le pope décida de faire le tour des maisons.

Ca ne mangeait pas de pain et en plus, ca rassurerait ses petits.  
Il les avait eux, qu'avait-il besoin d'un autre ?

C'est l'esprit occupé par ces considérations qu'il rendit visite à chacun des chevaliers d'or.  
Sans grand surprise, il trouva le temple du Capricorne vide et celui de la Vierge plein.

"- Tu es seul Shaka ? Je pensais trouver Mu avec toi."

L'indous rosit légèrement.

"- Nous ne sommes pas tout le temps l'un sur l'autre et…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !"

Après la position dans laquelle le pope les avait trouvés la veille…

Shion rit doucement.

"- Il est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il veux avec qui il veut."

Soulagé, Shaka se détendit un peu.

"- Mais si je m'aperçois que tu lui fais du mal…."

La menace même pas voilée fut suffisante pour faire pâlir le puissant chevalier de la Vierge.  
Shion était peut-être un vieux schnock, mais il était un vieux schnock puissant !

Puissant, possessif et protecteur avec son agneau.  
Ho déesse….

"- Allons, ne fais pas cette tête Shaka. Je ne vais pas te châtrer avec une cuillère rouillée….Pour l'instant…."

"- SHION !"

Le pope sourit à son élève.

"- Oui mon agneau ?"

"- Cesse de faire peur a Shaka ! Je suis bien assez grand pour me débrouiller !"

"- C'est exactement ce que je viens de lui dire. N'est ce pas, Shaka…" Menaça encore Shion, très content de son jeu.

En plus, ca lui faisait oublier la douleur qui le tenaillait depuis qu'il était entré dans le temple de la Vierge.

Shaka hocha la tête avec une énergie touchante. Shion était probablement le plus terrifiant adversaire qu'il avait jamais eut. Autant ne pas se le mettre à dos…. Raaaah pas comme ca ! Quoique… Non mais a quoi il pensait ? Il avait un faible pour la laine ou quoi ? Hormones de merde ! En plus il avait toujours été attiré par le danger et à l' instant, quoi que plus dangereux que le grand mouton… Quoi que le petit mouton aussi était flippant…Surtout tout rouge comme il l'était parce qu'il venait de rouler une pelle a Shion et… Non mais il lui prenait quoi ?

Shion repoussa la Vierge avec stupeur.

Non mais c'était finit oui ? Son maitre lui avait expliqué qu'il risquait d'être attiré par les organismes compatibles, mais pas que l'inverse était vrai !

Mu fixa durement Shaka avant de lui coller un gifle à lui retourner la tête

"- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?"

Livide à présent, Shaka baissa le nez pour laisser passer l'orage.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ?

Le pope attrapa Mu par le poignet avant qu'il ne gifle encore l'indous.

"- Ca suffit Mu !"

"- QUOI ? Parce que…vous…Vous…."

Shion secoua doucement Mu.

"- Il n'est pas responsable et moi non plus."

Mu se tut, habitué à obéir a son maitre.

"- Vous avez intérêt à vous expliquer…"

Sinon, son maitre ou pas, il allait lui voler dans la pelote ! On ne lui barbotait pas SON copain comme ca sous son nez.

Shion fit la grimace.  
Il aurait bien voulu échapper à ca.

"- Ca a à voir avec ce qui vous est arrivée hier ?" Hasarda la Vierge qui avait oublié d'être bête ce matin là en ce levant.

Pour un peu, Shion aurait pu l'embrasser…Encore….

"- En effet."

"- Expliquez !"

Le ton polaire de Mu n'invitait pas au pique nique sur la plage.

Le pope lâcha un gros soupir.

"- Je t'ai déjà expliqué, Mu. C'est juste une question de maturation. Mon organisme est adulte. J'émets des phéromones qui ont parfois plus d'impact quelles ne le devraient sur certaines personnes."

Des fois, il s'épatait lui-même !

"- Et j'émets pas ca moi ?"

"- Probablement que si, mais il n'y a pas de personnes réceptives dans le coin."

Shaka leva le doigt.

"- Et…"

"- Toi la ferme !" Siffla Mu sans lui jeter un regard.

La Vierge fit le gros dos.  
Ca arrivait rarement, mais lorsque Mu était en rogne, mieux valait laisser passer l'orage. Et là, en l'occurrence, il préférait et de loin que l'orage éclate sur une autre tête que la sienne.

"- Ca va se reproduire dès que vous allez être dans la même pièce que Shaka ?"

Shion haussa les épaules.

"- Y a des chances. Comme je dois me tenir à distance d'Aphrodite et de Shura. Quoi que Aphrodite ce soit moins grave."

"- En quoi ?"

"- Il s'est déjà fait mettre la main dessus par quelqu'un…"

Mu fixa longuement Shaka.

"- Considère le problème comme réglé !"

Sans attendre, il attrapa la Vierge par le col et l'entraina vers la chambre avant un dernier : "Shion, dehors." Des plus éloquents.

Le pope ne put que s'émerveiller de son petit agneau. Il savait faire preuve d'un de ces charismes quand il voulait ! Ha qu'il l'aimait son fils de cœur…..Mais il allait vite sortir quand même.  
Mu restait son bébé.  
Il lui avait taclé les fesses et ne voulait pas savoir de première main ce qu'il pouvait en fait maintenant qu'il avait vingt ans, un copain et un lit à baptiser, pas forcément dans cet ordre d'ailleurs.

C'est le rouge aux joues que le pope fuit la maison de la Vierge, hilare.

"- grand pope ?" Un peu hésitant, Ayoros fixait le lémure avec inquiétude. "Ca va aller, vous êtes tout rouge ?"

"- Ca va très bien…Tu viens voir Shaka ?"

Le Sagittaire montra le livre en sanskrit qu'il avait à la main

"- Shaka m'apprends à lire le sanskrit. Je viens pour ma leçon du jour."

"- Je te déconseille d'entrer."

"- Pourq…"

"- Mu est là."

"- Ha et…..ha….ha !...Ho…. Je vois….Et bien….Je vais aller voir mon frère alors." Murmura le jeune homme, les joues roses.

Il comprenait mieux le fard du pope s'il était tombé au milieu de quelque chose d'intime entre les poils longs du Sanctuaire.

Les deux hommes descendirent de concert jusqu'à la maison du Lion puis se séparèrent.

Seul enfin, Shion se décida à faire le tour du Sanctuaire.  
Ca le détendrait un peu de toutes ces émotions.  
Déesse, il n'avait jamais prévu de subir ca à nouveau ! Surtout que Dokho était loin et le seul autre humain compatible qu'il avait connu reposait en bas du sanctuaire, dans une tombe anonyme parmi des milliers d'autres… Et voila qu'il se trouvait avec trois prétendants potentiels !

C'était n'importe quoi...  
Heureusement que son espèce n'avait pas pour habitude marcher sur les plates-bandes du voisin.  
Shaka et Aphrodite étaient l'un comme l'autre hors limite, ce qui laissait seul Shura de dangereux.

Le pope soupira lorsqu'une crampe le traversa.

"- Re-bonjour Shura." Souffla-t-il déjà fatigué.

Un peu surpris, le chevalier d'or mit un temps à répondre.

"- C…Comment saviez vous que c'était moi ?"

"- Pour la même raison que tu te sens prit d'une irrésistible envie de me suivre depuis ce matin." Soupira le pope.

Le pauvre Capricorne rougit.

"- Je…je…Je ne…."

Shion quitta la tombe qu'il effleurait de la main.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

"- Je suis venus voir un vieil ami."

"- Les ors de votre génération ?"

Le pope secoua la tête, un rien de mélancolie au cœur.

"- Non…un bronze…De qui j'ai été très proche avant de revêtir l'armure du bélier."

"- Comment ca ?"

"- J'ai commencé comme bronze moi aussi."

Shura passa au livide.

Si les bronzes pouvaient monter dans la hiérarchie….

Un instant, il ne pu repousser une vision d'horreur.  
Seiya au Sanctuaire, dans l'armure du Sagittaire.

Shion semblait suivre les pensées du jeune chevalier.

"- Ayoros va très bien, merci pour lui. Et lorsqu'il aura un apprenti, ce risque sera définitivement écarté.

Shura respira mieux.

Hyoga lui était indifférent, Shiryu…a l'occasion il faudrait qu'il lui montrer "pourquoi" il était un chevalier d'or. Ikki était un gentil garçon qui lui rappelait un peu Kannon et Shun un adorable bambin qui ravagerait les cœurs quand il aurait grandit et qu'il se serait rendu compte de la puissance destructrice de ses fossettes.

Mais Seiya !!! Ce gosse catalysait à lui seul tout ce que le chevalier d'or pouvait avoir de revanchard, de jaloux, de mesquin et de fourbe en lui.  
Si on l'avait laissé faire, il y aurait longtemps que l'armure de pégase attendrait un nouveau locataire et il était sur que s'il proposait la motion a ses pairs, il croulerait sous sa main d'œuvre pour effectuer le travail.

Les Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna feraient a jamais front contre la menace que représentait le favori actuel de leur déesse.

D'ailleurs…

"- Dites moi Shion…"

Shura resta un instant surpris. Quand s'était-il assit près du pope sur une tombe piqueté d'humidité et quand avait-il passé un bras autour de sa taille ? Contre lui, Shion était chaud et souple comme une liane, comme si son corps s'adaptait parfaitement au sien.

Le capricorne voulu le lâcher mais s'aperçut qu'il ne le pouvait pas.  
Son corps refusait de lui obéir.

"- Shion…"

"- Du calme Shura."

"- Je n'arrive pas à vous lâcher…"

"- Je sais, ca va passer."

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Ce n'est rien…"

Devant le calme résigné du pope, le capricorne se détendit un peu. Son calme restauré, il parvint à retirer son bras de la taille de Shion mais pas a quitter sa place.  
Bon, c'était déjà ca.

"- Tu avais une question ?"

L'espagnol lança un regard de remerciement au pope.  
Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

"- Je voulais savoir…La précédent incarnation d'Athéna était aussi….Comment dire…."

Il ne pouvait pas dire gourde, même si c'était ca, ni idiote, ni conne comme un robinet…

"- Aussi placide, peu imaginative et peu dégourdie ?"

"- Heu…Voila, c'est ca…Avec des mots plus corrects…"

"- Sasha était plein plus tête de lard que Saori. Elle avait son petit caractère ! Il ne valait pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Alors que Saori te demanderais pourquoi tu lui as fait mal et s'excuserait d'avoir eut son pied sous le tient, Sasha t'aurait foutu une droite avant de t'aider à te relever, de te tapoter le dos et de te dire que ce n'était pas grave."

Shura ne pu retenir un petit rire.

"- Je crois que j'aurais bien aimé la connaitre."

"- Sasha était une petite personne bien plus complexe que Saori. Mais elle était Athéna quand même…Même si elle était bien plus dégourdie. Comme Tenma, le précédent Pégase par rapport à Seiya. Tenma était un bon garçon. Pas un sale gosse come Seiya."

"- Il n'ai pas très aimé hein…"

"- Il…..Tu viens de glisser ta main dans mon jean là…."

Shura passa au fuchsia.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait !!!!

"- Je suis désolé…je…je…je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive !!!"

"- Je dirais que je t'attire…"

Le pauvre Capricorne passa au rouge le plus flamboyant.

"- Oui mais…mais non ! Enfin...Si mais…Enfin ca fait longtemps mais...Enfin…"

Avec un calme d'apparence qu'il était loin de ressentir, Shion alla a la pèche a la main et la reposa sur le genou du Capricorne.

"- Ce n'est pas grave…"

"- Quand même ! Je suis désolé ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive."

"- Mais moi je sais et ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est juste moi…"

Les petites caresses du Capricorne avait fait monter la tension du pope a des sommets rarement atteints et ses hormones aussi bien qu'une certaine partie de son anatomie sabraient le champagne dans une joyeuse cacophonie que les quelques cellules cérébrales du pauvre Shion avaient le plus grand mal à repousser. S'il s'était laissé aller, il aurait depuis longtemps sauté sur Shura, satisfait ses instincts premiers et serait rentré chez lui apaisé, au moins pour quelques temps. D'ailleurs, c'était peut-être ce qu'il devrait faire ? Une fois ses hormones apaisées sans rien de productif (c'était trop tôt après ce qui c'était passé la veille), peut-être lui ficheraient elles la paix ! Et puis… C'était tellement agréable ce long baiser que les deux hommes partageaient et…

Un peu confus sous la marée d'hormones qui oblitérait toute raison, Shion ne prit pas vraiment garde à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un baraquement d'argent abandonné était un baraquement parmi d'autres. L'odeur de poussière du lit sur lequel l'allongea Shura ne le dérangea pas plus que ses robes retirées sans trop savoir comment ou que la vive douleur de son arrière train lorsque le Capricorne en eut assez d'attendre.

Epuisé et rasséréné, Shion ne pu que se désoler de ne pas avoir pu plus profiter de la chose avant de s'endormir. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut d'amant….

Le soleil était bas sur l'horizon lorsque Shion fut réveillé par un éternuement traitre.  
Il faisait froid dans le baraquement crevé.  
Froid, humide et de nombreuses générations de renards avaient du y faire leur nid d'après l'odeur qui y régnait.

Sans surprise, il se trouva seul, le matelas glacé près de lui.  
Pauvre Shura. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé il avait du paniquer et fuir aussi vite que possible.  
Il faudrait qu'il aille le voir et le rassurer.  
Ce n'était pas de sa faute ce qui s'était passé.  
Enfin…Dans tout ce qui c'était passé, malheur était bon, il n'avait plus mal.  
Avec un peu de chance, il serait tranquille quelques mois avant que ca ne recommence…

Un peu déprimé, l'ancien bélier récupéra ses vêtements puants, les enfila puis rentra aussi vite et discrètement que possible à son Temple.

Il prit bien soin d'éviter le moindre serviteur pour aller se plonger dans l'eau du bassin.  
Là au moins, il se sentait bien…

Il récura consciencieusement la moindre trace séchée de ce qui c'était passé dans l'après midi puis enfila ses robes de pope mais évita le casque. Ce machin avait toujours été trop lourd et lui collait des migraines et des torticolis.

Redevenu humain et calmé, il retourna à son bureau.  
Avec tout ca, il n'avait rien fichu de la journée.

Un monstrueux soupir lui échappa devant la pile de papiers qui couvrait les deux grandes tables de chaque coté de l'énorme bureau de marbre polit qui encombrait le milieu de la pièce.

"- Ils m'en veulent…C'est ca, ils m'en veulent…"

"- Mais non grand pope. Juste que Saga était un très mauvais gestionnaire." Sourit un des gardes qui avait l'habitude d'aider à la paperasse.

Le quinquagénaire avait aidé aussi lorsque Saga avait prit le pouvoir. Les luttes de personne ne l'intéressaient pas. Seule la maintenance interne avait ses faveurs.

"- Bonjour Jason, ca faisait longtemps."

"- J'étais en vacances à votre retour"

"- Ha…Et bien…"

"- Autant s'y mettre oui."

Les deux hommes entamèrent leur longue descente aux enfers pavés de feuilles d'impôts, de prospectus et de demande de prêts.

Shion avait toujours hait cet aspect de son travail.

***

Shura remonta son sac à dos sur son épaule.

Cela faisait presque cinq mois qu'il avait quitté le Sanctuaire en pleine nuit.

Ce qui c'était passé entre lui et le pope était une erreur monstrueuse, il le savait bien et n'avait pas attendu de se faire jeter dehors par un Shion drapé dans sa dignité pour partir.

Le pope avait paru moins qu'enthousiaste lorsqu'il l'avait entrainé dans la petite maison d'argent pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages.  
Le Capricorne ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Shion s'était laissé faire mais… Sans doute n'avait-il pas voulu blesser un des douze gardiens…Shura ne voyait que cette explication. Le pope était bien assez puissant pour l'envoyer sur Mars et c'était laisser faire…

Un énorme soupir lui échappa.

Il se sentait coupable.  
Coupable d'être partit comme un voleur, coupable de ses actes, coupable de n'avoir même pas attendus une explication ou d'en avoir donné une…  
Les deux heures qu'il avait passé avec Shion tenait plus du trou noir que d'autre chose dans sa mémoire.  
Il se rappelait de son odeur, de la texture de sa peau, de sa chaleur autour de lui, de la souplesse de son corps, de la voix dans le plaisir…

Par contre, il lui était impossible de se souvenir des circonstances qui les avaient entrainés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un instant ils discutaient, le moment d'après ils luttaient dans un baiser plus passionné et brulant que le Capricorne n'en avait jamais échangé avec quiconque.

Un grognement lui échappa.

"- Hé ! Attendez !!!"

Le chevalier s'arrêta.  
La caissière de la petite superette lui courut après pour lui tendre un paquet.

"- Attendez ! Vous avez oublié vos légumes."

La jeune femme sourit au chevalier.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait, bien au contraire.

Depuis cinq mois, il venait une à deux fois par semaine pour quelques courses.

Il n'avait pas un pécule énorme mais avec ses manières un peu pataudes et gentilles, il avait vite fait de se mettre toutes les vendeuses dans la poche.  
Il se passait rarement une cession de course dans que l'une ou l'autre des filles lui glisse un talon de jambon en plus ou un kilo de pommes un peu tachées gratuites.

C'était des invendables et puis…Il était tellement chou ce jeune homme !

Le genre qu'on rêvait d'épouser !

Avec un sourire de remerciement, Shura s'éloigna du petit village vers la montagne.  
Dès qu'il pu, il accéléra l'allure pour retourner a la grotte qu'il avait partagé pendant des années avec son maitre durant son entrainement.

Il se sentait à l' abri ici…  
Enfin…il s'y était sentit à l' abri jusque là.

"- Bonjour Ayoros… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

Le Sagittaire tendit une tasse en terre que le capricorne avait faite pendant son enfance remplie de thé.

"- Tient… J'ai eut du mal à te retrouver tu sais !"

"- Tu n'étais pas sensé me retrouver." Grogna l'espagnol agacé.

Il se laissa tomber sur lit qu'il s'était installé au fond de l'habitation troglodyte.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Je prends des vacances ?"

"- Depuis cinq mois ?"

"- Et alors ? Je prends ce que j'ai cumulé depuis dix ans ?"

"- Shura…."

Le capricorne tressaillit.  
Il n'aimait pas du tout la déception qu'il entendait dans la vois d'Ayoros.

"- Quoi?"

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es partit ? Tu manques à tout le monde."

"- J'en doute !" Siffla le jeune homme.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami proche parmi les chevaliers.  
Il avait toujours été jaloux de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre Mu et Aldébaran, Camus et Milo et Même Aphrodite et Camus.

Il doutait qu'on se soit rendu compte de sa disparition tout de suite.

"- Shion… m'a demandé de te remettre cette lettre si tu te montrais difficile."

Shura retint un tressaillement nerveux aussi bien du terme utilisé par Ayoros que par l'auteur de la lettre.  
Difficile, difficile, comme s'il était un enfant perturbé ! Ha c'était sympathique !

Quand a Shion.

"- J'ai pas envie de la lire…"

"- Donc le problème est bien le pope."

"- Le pope n'a aucun problème."

"- A part qu'il est malheureux comme les pierres tu as raison.

Le capricorne foudroya son ainé du regard.  
Qu'est ce qu'il en savait lui ?

A moins…A moins qu'il ne soit très proche de Shion ? Au point de…

Un voile da jalousie aveugla momentanément le capricorne, suffisamment pour qu'il ne voit pas le sourire satisfait du Sagittaire.

Donc, il y avait bien quelque chose entre ces deux là…Ayoros aurait pu le parier.  
Il ne savait pas encore ce qui s'était exactement passé, mais c'était suffisamment important pour que le Capricorne ai fuit et que le pope erre dans le Sanctuaire comme une âme en peine.

C'était mignon.

Il tendit une fois de plus la lettre à son collègue.

"- Lis…"

"- ….

"- Alors c'est moi qui la lirait…"

Shura lui arracha la lettre des mains.  
Il quitta la caverne pour aller la lire à l'extérieur.

Ayoros le laissa en paix jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

"- Alors, tu rentres avec moi ?"

L'espagnol hocha lentement la tête.

"- Ce sera mieux…"

Il replia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche avant d'enfiler son armure.

Il ne leur faudrait que quelques minutes pour rentrer au Sanctuaire.

Assit sur son trône, Shion observait un troupeau d'apprenti se mettre sur le nez avec un enthousiasme touchant.

Plusieurs armures de bronze étaient disponibles et les épreuves pour les obtenir très proches.

"- Vous devriez faire plus attention aux gamins." Souffla doucement Aphrodite.

"- Je sais, je sais." Grommela le pope.

Il était d'une humeur de chien depuis cinq mois.  
Heureusement pour lui, au moins, la….thérapie de choc qu'il avait…subit…avec Shura l'avait soulagé jusque là

Néanmoins, il ne se pardonnait pas le départ du jeune chevalier.  
Il aurait du aller lui parler immédiatement, ne pas attendre.

Le pauvre Capricorne devait s'être persuadé qu'il l'avait agressé ou il ne savait quoi encore.

Rien n'aurait pu être plus loin de la vérité.

"- Ha nous avons un gagnant !" le ramena sur terre le Poisson, serviable.

Shion se leva de son trône et s'appuya à la balustrade pour féliciter le gagnant…La gagnante.

Il repoussa le vertige qui le faisait tanguer.

"- Mes félicitations…Mademoi…."

Il se sentit partir en avant.  
N'eusse été la réactivité d'Aphrodite et de DeathMask qu'il aurait été embrassé la poussière de l'arène.

Il entendit le Cancer hurler alors qu'il tentait d'expliquer rationnellement que tout allait bien, sans doute un peu de fatigue, mais qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

"- MILO !!!!"

Shura détala comme un cabri vers la loge du pope.

Il l'avait vu vacillé.  
Sans le couple de fruits de mer…

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'agenouilla près d'un Shion livide

Sans se soucier des convenances, il lui retira son casque

"- Shion ? Qu'est ce qui se passe."

Le regard un peu perdu, le pope semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux.

Très vite, tous les ors entourèrent Shion.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il lui ai arrivé ?"

"- Je sais pas Saga. Il a basculé en avant, on l'a rattrapé et il s'est effondré."

"- Merci Aphro…Shura, tu es rentré ?"

Le Capricorne ne dit rien.  
Shion était appuyé contre son torse.

"- Alors Milo ?"

Comme la première fois, la panique de Mu l'empêchait d'être utile à grand-chose.

Le scorpion, un peu hébété, quitta sa transe.

"- Et bien…..Je crois qu'il faudrait le ramener chez lui…."

"- Mais je vais bien !!!" Murmura doucement Shion.

"- Ouai, c'est pour ca que tu es part terre dans la poussière." Gronda Shura avant de se redresser, le pope dans les bras. "Je le ramène."

Les autres Ors rassurèrent les argents, les bronzes et les apprentis puis suivirent Shura et Milo.

Ils étaient à la fois contents d'avoir leur frère de retour mais mort d'inquiétude pour leur Pope.

"- Ayoros…"

"- Saga ?"

"- Te dois-je de l'argent ?"

"- En effet."

"- Et merde…"

Le gémeau tira quelques billets de la poche arrière de son jeans et les donna à son cadet.

"- Pffff."

"- C'est pour quoi cet argent ?"

"- On a fait un paris que la cause du départ de Shura." Soupira Saga

Shaka haussa un sourcil.

"- Et ?"

"- Fesses…"

"- Shion et Shura ??? Diantre….

La notion était…remarquable…Mais expliquait beaucoup.

Dans sa chambre, Shion subissait stoïquement l'examen de Milo.

Il allait très bien merci beaucoup. Bon, il avait du faire une petite chute de tension, ce n'était rien. Et puis il n'avait pas mangé la veille au soir ni le matin même. Il était peut-être en hypoglycémie et….

Milo mit tout le monde dehors.  
En tant que guérisseur, c'était sa prérogative.

"- Shion…. J'avoue que je suis…perplexe… Grand pope…."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Et bien…. J'ai déjà vu ce que je crois que vous avez mais…. Comment dire…C'est pas normal…."

Le Pope finit par s'inquiéter un peu.

Il avait quoi alors ?

"- Et bien, parle !"

"- Et bien… Comment dire….On dirait… un…..embryon…là…" finit par lâcher Milo en montrant le ventre du pope.

Le lémure passa au livide.

"- Ho déesse…"

Il se prit le front dans la main.

Son maitre lui avait pourtant dit qu'il ne risquait rien dans les quelques jours après les premières douleurs et…et….holala….

"- Bon…Et bien… j'aurais attendu deux cent ans pour faire mon devoir…."

Perdu, Milo se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Heu…Chef… je ne comprends pas… enfin… je veux dire….Vous êtes un garçon et…Enfin…."

"- Et je ne suis pas humain et c'est normal et c'est ce que je disais en parlant de maturation et Shura va me tuer..."

"- Ha…Parce qu'il…Ca explique son départ."

"- Ce n'était pas fait pour."

"- J'imagine…Vous allez faire quoi ? Je peux…Vous en débarrasser si vous voulez."

Shion réfléchit un moment.  
C'eut été radical et ca aurait réglé tous les problèmes. En même temps…  
Ca lui manquait de ne plus avoir d'élève…Avoir un fils était….inattendu mais…

"- Non…On va faire avec…."

Il voulu se redresser mais Milo l'en empêcha.

"- restez allongé."

"- Il faut que je parle à Shura."

"- Je vais vous le chercher. Vous, vous ne bougez pas !"

Shion lâcha un gros soupir.

Ca allait être simple encore….

"- Shion ? Vous vouliez me parler ?"

Shion tapota le lit a côté de lui.

"- J'ai des choses à t'expliquer…Et puis…. MILO ! ENVOIE MOI MU !"

Le petit agneau tomba presque dans sa précipitation pour entrer dans la pièce.

Shion n'avait pas envie de se répéter.

***

Epilogue.

Bouiné dans les bras de Shura, Shion lâcha un grognement lorsqu'une brusque douleur le força à rouler sur le dos.

Il se faisait l'effet d'un cachalot.

Depuis que Milo lui avait annoncé qu'il portait un môme, il avait eut l'impression de se mettre à enfler dans tous les sens.

Comme si la connaissance consciente de son état avait engendré tout "ca".

Avec un humour tordu que Shion n'aurait pas imaginé, Mu s'était longuement renseigné sur tous les inconvénients de la grossesse et sur le déni de grossesse.

Finalement, le petit mouton ne l'avait pas si mal prit que ca.  
Au contraire. C'était une possibilité qui lui était ouverte qui pouvait être intéressante.  
Celui qui l'avait le plus mal prit était Aphrodite.

Il trouvait scandaleux de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt ! Shion était déjà à cinq mois de grossesse, ca ne leur en laissait plus que quatre pour préparer l'arrivée du bébé.

Peindre la chambre, tricoter de la layette, tout ca…

En bons grand frère, tous les ors s'étaient pris d'une frénésie de réalisation manuelle "pour le bébé."

C'était mignon.  
A sa grande surprise, Shura avait assez bien prit les choses une fois la première inconscience et la stupéfaction négationniste passées.

En même temps, ca avait de quoi choquer.  
Heureusement, Shion l'avait rassuré.  
Une fois qu'il aurait produit son gamin, il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. Les lémures males étaient faits comme ca et c'était bien suffisant…  
En même temps, c'était son maitre qui lui avait assuré que leur race ne pouvait avoir qu'un bébé… Et visiblement, il s'était trompé sur pas mal de choses…

Mais pour l'instant, il avait plus important à faire.  
Gentiment, Shion poussa Shura du coude.

"- Shura….Shura !!!"

Le capricorne ouvrit un œil.

"- Quoi, c'est le milieu de la nuit.

"- Notre nouvel habitant veux se présenter."

"- Hein ??? Quoi ?? QUOI ????"

Shura sauta du lit, enfila ses chaussures et fila chercher de l'aide.

Amusé, Shion se sortit lui-même du lit avec quelques difficultés.

Il posa une main sur son ventre.

"- Du calme fils. Tu va bientôt sortir de là."

Le fœtus cessa de s'agiter autant.

Shion enfila une robe de chambre et se mit à marcher de long en large.  
La marche lui soulageait le dos.

Il alla pour cherche un verre de lait et sursauta.

"- Non mais il va falloir arrêter de rentrer chez moi comme ca !" Prévint le pope, amusé de voir les chevaliers d'or arriver les uns après les autres dans ses appartements, tous plus angoissés les uns que les autres."

"- Et tu ne devrais pas être debout." Le gronda Shura.

"- Ca me soulage."

"- Il arrive quand le petit frère ?" Souffla DeathMask, curieux.

"- Bientôt."

"- Et il sort par où ?"

"- Et bien…"

Ca c'était de la bonne question !!!

"- Va falloir faire une césarienne." Expliqua Mu qui avait passé les quatre derniers mois avec Milo à faire des recherches sur la physionomie de son peuple.

Shion hésita.

"- Heu…Je ne sais pas si…."

"- Ce n'est rien, Shion. Avec Excalibur, ca va couper comme du beurre."

"- Non mais tu vas pas me couper en deux !!!"

"- Des épines de roses ? En plus, ca anesthésiera en même temps." Proposa Aphrodite.

"- Hé ho !!!"

Alors que le pope commençait à envisager une retraite stratégique et une fuite éperdue, Shaka lui tapota sur l'épaule.

"- Laissez les dire, j'ai une meilleure idée."

Près a presque tout pour éviter l'éventration, Shion était tout ouïe.

"- Quand le moment sera venu, je pensais téléporter le bébé avec l'aide de Mu, ce sera peut-être plus simple."

"- Si tu n'oublie pas le placenta…" Approuva Milo.

"- Mais il faudra appuyer sur les artères qui l'alimentent."

"- Bon et bien les garçons, vous préparez va, vous avez encore une petite heure je pense." Accepta Shion, soulagé avant de poser une main sur le ballon qui lui servait de ventre et de grimacer. "Peut-être moins finalement."

Shura couru presque vers Shion.

"- Ca va aller ?"

"- Mais oui, mais oui…"

C'était mignon cette inquiétude.

Ce qui était moins mignon, c'était l'angoisse visible de tous les autres ors qui le fixaient comme si une seconde tête allait lui pousser.

"- Shion, vous êtes sur que ca va aller ?"

"- Mais oui, Saga. Asseyez-vous, vous me donnez le tournis.

Immédiatement, les huit hommes s'assirent sur le sol là où ils étaient.  
Shion leva les yeux à ciel. Halala….

Pendant une bonne demi-heure d'un silence de mort, les contractions s'accélérèrent jusqu'à ce que le pope pense le moment venu.

"- Mu, Shaka, Milo…"

Immédiatement, les trois hommes se mirent au travail  
Milo surveillait l'état du pope, Shaka sortirait le petit et Mu nettoierait les intérieurs du pope une fois tout finit.

"- Et….maintenant." Siffla Shion en broyant la main de Shura dans la sienne.

En homme intelligent, le Capricorne, gaucher, avait donné sa main droite à son compagnon.

Très vite, les deux guérisseurs et le flotteur se mirent en action.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques instants pour sortir l'enfant puis le placenta qui tomba au sol avec un "splotch" peu ragoutant. Shaka claqua les fesses de l'enfant qui se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses petits poumons contre le traitement qu'on lui faisait subir puis le nettoya et l'habilla pendant que Mu finissait de rétablir les veines et les artères.  
Milo examina encore longuement le pope une fois tout finit avant de s'estimer satisfait.

"- Bon…Ca a l'air ok. Mais vous ne bougez pas avant au moins 72 heures…"

Il ordonna à Shaka de déplacer le pope dans sa chambre puis donna le bébé à Shura.

Le capricorne courut rejoindre Shion avec le nourrisson dans les bras pour le lui donner. Lui, il ne savait pas comment ca marchait ces trucs miniatures !

La meute de Chevaliers d'ors suivit le mouvement.  
Ils n'avaient fait qu'apercevoir le bébé, trop inquiets pour bouger.

Entassés à la porte, ils purent contempler le petit qui promettait des cheveux aussi noir que ceux de son père.

"- Bon…ben…C'est là…" Murmura Shura, très mal a l'aise.

"- Ca ne mord pas encore, Shura."

"- C'est petit, je vais le casser…"

"- Probablement si tu ne fais pas attention." Soupira le pope en prenant le bébé contre lui.

L'enfant se mit immédiatement en quête de quoi se nourrir.

"- Shura, tu peux…"

Aussitôt, on lui tendit un biberon.

"- Ca va comme ca ?"

Saga avait gardé Mu bébé quelques fois.

"- Très bien, merci…."

"- tu vas l'appeler comment ?" S'inquiéta Mu, charmé par le bébé qui buvait son déjeuner avec une concentration remarquable.

"- Alors là…"

"- SHION !!"

"- On verra, on a le temps…" S'amusa le pope.

Bon…Le monstre était né, on verrait bien pour la suite….

"- Heu…Y a toujours un placenta sur le sol !" Prévint DeathMask

"- Poubelle !!!" Demanda Mu, très occupé à faire risette au bambin qui se fichait de lui comme de tout sauf de son biberon.

Manger quoi !

Fin !

(1] et là mes amies, vous serez heureuses de savoir qu'il existe une constellation du toucan (bon…) de la boussole (pourquoi pas), du microscope (Oo) et…..de la machine pneumatique (!!!!) je veux pas imaginer la tronche de l'armure ! ou des attaques (Par la grande riveteuse sacrée !!!)


End file.
